Because engraving provides a personal touch, there is a high demand for engraved jewelry items, which come in many different shapes, dimensions, sizes and configurations. Accordingly, many stores offer engraving services to customers. These stores have an engraving machine on site which allows the store to engrave items purchased at the store with letters or messages chosen by the customer.
Engraving machines come in a number of different styles, including automated machines. With such machines, the item to be engraved must be positioned on the engraving machine in a manner which holds it firmly enough that it will not slip or move during the engraving process. Movement of the item during the engraving process-will result in improper engraving. It is known to use a vice-like apparatus that clamps the item to be engraved in place in order to maintain it in the proper position for engraving. However, such devices take time to position and often do not properly hold irregularly shaped items, such as charms and other jewelry. Irregular items tend to be difficult to position in and tend to slip in such conventional holding devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a jewelry item holder that will easily hold individual jewelry items in place during the engraving process.